


Suddenly Serperior

by dzamie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pokephilia, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vore, dubcon, it's ambiguous if Serperior has a cloaca or not so yeah, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: (You) decide to turn in for the night, but then you find a Serperior with ambiguous motives. Sex and vore ensue.
Relationships: Jalorda | Serperior/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Suddenly Serperior

With a tired sigh, you put your computer to sleep and stand up. A glance at the window tells you the sun's gone down for awhile, not that you'd noticed with the lights in your room. Still, it may do some good to pretend to be a normal, functioning adult, so you decide to go to bed, by which you mean you'll get changed and probably spend another few hours browsing with the screen brightness down low. Your shirt hits the hamper before you even check to see if you have clean pajamas. Just as you go to open the drawer, however, something catches your eye. Sitting on top of your dresser is a Pokeball. It doesn't look like some cheap plastic shit, so you suppose you must've gotten it at a con some years ago and forgotten about it. Still, best to put it somewhere more fitting. As you pick it up, you idly run your thumb over the button; to your surprise, there's some give to it, which means it probably latches and can open. Peering at the toy, you try and fail to bring up memories of what past-you would have put in it. With a slight, warily nostalgic smile, you decide to solve the mystery by pushing the button.

Red light explodes from within, and you nearly drop the ball as a proud, feminine voice proclaims, "Serperior!" from behind you. Heart pounding, you jump and turn to see the so-named large, green Pokemon half-coiled in the middle of your room. Her piercing red eyes shift about and her tongue flickers up and down a few times as she takes in her new surroundings, before her gaze falls on you. You find some primal part of you unable to tear your eyes away from her red ones, ancient instincts taking note of how her long, green body sways slightly and bunches up. "Ser... perior..." she says, slower; you get the feeling she's either asking you for something or judging you.

"You're, uh," you stammer, barely daring to blink, "there's no way that's only ten-foot-ten. I don't think I really like the way you're-"

You leap to the side before you can even think, and a look to the side confirms what you realize you thought you saw: she struck, planting her snout into a pile of laundry. You vault onto your bed to dodge her head swinging back for you, then hold up the Pokeball to recall her. She stares at your empty hand, and so do you, before both of you slowly move to look at the ball, resting on the floor after your first leap. Slowly, deliberately, a green vine extends from under her collar, wraps around the Pokeball, and deposits it behind her. "Per, per, perior," she says, and you notice a faint pink tint to the air around her.

Taking a far more confident "fighting" stance than you're really justified having, you stare back at her from the nominal high ground of your bed. "Look, Serperior, suicide memes are one thing, but I'm not about to just let a snake eat me." Your body feels warmer as you continue, "now, I don't expect you to just hand it over, and I can't say my odds are good. But I don't think they're zero, so... uh..." You shift your legs, trying to adjust yourself as your growing boner presses uncomfortably against your pants. Now quite certain you're blushing, you glare at the Pokemon. "You're doing this, aren't you?"

"Serperior." Serperior says with a nod. She wears the smug smile of someone who knows they have checkmate in two.

You take a deep breath to center yourself, and immediately regret it when the effects of her scent grow stronger in you. "Then before it gets worse-" Cutting off mid-sentence, you juke to the right, smirk and dodge left when she falls for your feint, then leap past her to reach for the potentially life-saving Pokeball.

It was a really good plan. And it might have even worked, if not for the dozen or two other feet of snek waiting for you to try just such a thing. You're plucked from the air by her tail, then she rounds on you, the powerful length of tail pinning you against the floor while a pair of vines swiftly strip you of the rest of your clothes. You kick wildly, trying to do literally anything to dissuade her from a midnight snack of you, while also trying to shut down the part of your mind insisting on wrapping your legs around her tail and going to town.

And then, she lets off of you. Moves the Pokeball away again, but otherwise allows you to stand. You eye her warily, then notice she's holding up part of her tail with a conspicuous slit on the underside. "Serp?" she asks. You still can't understand her words, but that doesn't mean you don't know what she's saying. You glance between her tail and the Pokeball. You know, consciously, that it's a terrible idea to fuck her when she just tried to attack you. You know, consciously, that the longer you spend distracted, the more sway her scent will have over your mind. You know, consciously, that there is no way sex with Serperior is worth your life.

However, by the time you thought all that, you had already stepped forward, took her tail in your hands, and began to gently massage that slimy opening. She's soft and wondrously slippery inside, and as your hands explore her depths, she twitches and squeezes, a constantly-shifting cavern of serpentine pleasure. You can't help but have a proud smile on seeing her face, how the previously cold, self-superior gaze melted away to a lustful smile with half-lidded eyes. Of course, you're fucking her because you're horny, and no matter how fun it is to watch her succumb to your fingers, it won't get you off. The Pokemon gives a faux-whiny "Seeerrrrp..." when you withdraw your hand, but disappointment becomes carnal desire when she sees you guide your dick towards her drooling slit.

If the Serperior's tricks hadn't gotten you hard already, the way your fingers, damp with her arousal, slide against your length as you tease both of you with your tip against her entrance certainly do. Slowly, you push your hips forward, reaching your hand around to pull her against you and allowing the heat of her body to envelop your dick. The soft walls press lightly against your cock, and as you stay there, locked in that age-old embrace, her insides twitch, sometimes even clenching around your shaft, drawing out a grunt from you. After a couple seconds, you pull your hips back, then push in, her natural lubrication letting your member glide easily across the welcoming flesh.

The two of you soon build up a rhythm, Serperior adding her own motions, pushing her tail against you, squeezing her inner walls around your dick in some successful attempts to draw out more moans from you, and when you spare a glance at her face, she's visibly panting. As for yourself, you're not sure whether it's your own thoughts or that powerful, alluring scent about her, but holding her tail in your arms, smacking your hips into the light green underside of her long, serpentine body, and letting regret and doubt fall to the wayside in favor of sheer, carnal bliss feels oh so right.

Before long, that familiar tension builds in your loins. You pant out, "Serperior, I'm getting close..." and in response, she fixes you with that same calm look from before - now inspiring excitement rather than fear - and keeps going, if anything only pressing her body more eagerly against yours. That wave of pleasure breaks over you, and you hug her tail to your body as your cock twitches again and again, each one pumping the grass snake full of more hot, sticky cum. Her body, too, tightens around your shaft, milking out the last drops from your overstimulated member even as you pull free, sitting on the offered length of coil.

Serperior calmly takes your ankles in her vines and fits her mouth around your feet while the pink air fades away. The rational part of your mind fights to retake control, gaining ground as Serperior's ceased Sweet Scent cedes it. In the meantime, however, the Pokemon swallows up your shins, to a growing sense of unease. And then it hits you.

With a sudden panic, you realize what she's trying to do. In a hurry to break free of the hungry jaws wrapped around your knees - correction, around your upper thighs - you twist around and grab hold of your desk. Her next swallow only succeeds in claiming another inch for the tight embrace of her throat. The one after that, nothing. A glimmer of hope rises in your gut...

And then you realize that she could just slither forward, eating you as she goes, before twisting your hands free. Still, with stubbornness the envy of mules everywhere, you refuse to accept defeat and begin to look for things within reach. As you do, your eyes find her piercing red ones. She stares placidly at you, then gulps again, her throat muscles rolling down your legs, pulling you hard enough to force you to adjust your grip. She makes no attempt to slither forward, and you realize: she doesn't just want to win this deadly game of tug-o-war, she wants you to know you've lost. Her tongue laps teasingly at your thighs before another swallow tries your strength once more.

Unfortunately, between the late time of night and the sex, Serperior's next swallow beats your grip, and with a gasp, your fingers lose purchase on the desk, leaving you scrabbling at the open air while her jaws work over your spent cock. You're dragged another few inches along the ground as the snug snake throat accepts your hips and sets its sighs on the rest of you. In a rage, you drive your fists down towards her head. The first is caught with a quick vine, but the second grazes her snout, causing her to recoil and drag you with her. Serperior shakes you back and forth, and before you can get your bearings, your fists feel a very familiar wet, squeezing sensation, the same exact one around your legs and midsection. With all avenues of resistance secured, the Pokemon picks up her pace, and your chest, then shoulders, and finally your head all vanish into the dark passage of her gullet.

Inside her, it's hard to know where you are. The muscles around you keep squeezing, and you're sure you felt her force you to curl up to fit in her coiled position. Every attempt to struggle free merely results in her body reminding you that you can't. So when the squeezing, kneading of your body finally starts to pick up in a different direction, you're almost relieved.

But not really. The damn snake still ate you.

Speaking of Serperior, she rests her head on her belly, pressing in to you somewhat, and asks, muffled through layers of scales, fat, and muscle, "Serp, serperior? Perior serp, serp?"

You growl. "I can't understand you, you dumb snake, but if you're asking me to beg for mercy, you can go fu- actually, that's probably fun for you." You throw in a kick for good measure. "You can go pick a fight with Moltres."

"Serp." With that, the two of you lay in silence for a couple minutes. Then, red light fills your vision again, and you're suddenly on the floor again, though soaked and smelling like the inside of a Serperior.

Beside you sits the Pokeball, once more inert.You pick it up, debating whether to let her out again to dress her down or not, then decide to just speak at the ball and hope she can hear you. "I hope you don't expect me to thank you for sparing my life," you say, "I MIGHT let you back out once I find a way to hold on more securely to your Pokeball. You absolute maniac."

With that, you set the ball back on your dresser, dry off, and get dressed for bed. As you drift into an uneasy sleep, you debate whether you'd prefer this to be a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't make this to flex on another guy in the Serperior thread I'm just horny for smug snek.


End file.
